


心灵之锚(all Stiles)

by bravo319986



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, all stiles - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo319986/pseuds/bravo319986
Summary: every wolf fall in love with stiles





	1. Chapter 1

1)

Stiles觉得沮丧，他简直不敢相信他的好友，他从小认识到大的笨蛋好友，竟然已经蠢到一个新的境界，他刚刚在浴室里看到了什麽？他的学弟，同时也是球队的新成员，被胶带封住手脚还不断的哀求着

他看着满脸期待他想出办法的Scott，用手把他推出浴室，他现在一点也不想看到Alpha那张蠢脸，真的，一点也不想

他重新拉开浴帘，蹲下来跟Liam平视

 

2)

Scott在外头焦急地等着，他做了一件蠢事，好吧！也许不只里面那一件，而他每一次闯完祸之後，都是找Stiles来帮他解决麻烦

虽然一开始跟Stiles做朋友是因为Scott自己也没有其他比较好的夥伴，但不可否认的是Stiles对他的帮助是任何人都无法比拟的，尤其是在被Peter咬了之後，那些狼人丶猎人丶变形怪丶女妖丶德鲁伊....，他无法确定如果在他的身边没有Stlies他有没有办法解决这些问题

现在，他也只能希望Stiles可以帮他解决里面的问题

 

3)

Liam的手臂还在隐隐作痛，他紧张的看着Stiles，那个咬他的不明生物 Scott最好的朋友，他不确定Scott到底是什麽？但他肯定那一定是一个相当大的秘密，他想到电视上演的识破秘密的人的下场，他的额头冒出汗珠，当Stiles的手到他的脸的时候，Liam忍不住哭了出来

"嘿！Liam，看着我"Stiles温柔的说，"没事的，我们不会对你怎麽样的"

Liam这才看向Stiles，他注意到那双骨节分明的手抚摸着他的脸颊，他的内心因为这个动作渐渐平复下去

"很好，冷静下来了！"Stiles的手转移到胶带上，"会有一点痛喔！"

Liam还不知道会发生什麽事，Stiles就一把将胶带撕了下来，Liam忍不住大叫，他不知道，在Stiles和Scott以及其他比肯山的超自然生物耳中代表的是新的狼人诞生了


	2. Chapter 2

4)

Liam当晚睡在Stiles家中，睡在同一张床上，因为他出浴室之後就听从Stiles的建议狠狠地朝Scott的腹部揍了一拳

而Stiles家中没有客房，所以，他只好睡在Stiles的房间

他跟Stiles聊了很多，听他说他跟Scott之间的冒险故事，那种刺激的情节，Liam看着Stiles越讲越兴奋的眼神，心中却开始忌妒那个名叫Scott的人

5)

Stiles因为被临时叫去处理Scott的事情，所以他的精神有些疲惫，"Liam，你想睡外面还是里面？"他边脱衣服边问

Liam也没当一回事的脱下外衣露出有些轮廓的肌肉，这让Stiles很羡慕，他不管怎麽练都练不出任何一块肌肉

他捏捏Liam硬梆梆的胸膛，"真好！"

他没注意到Liam突然变红的耳尖

6)

当晚对Liam来说是一种酷刑，Stiles紧紧抱着他不放，好像在抱一个大玩偶似的

照理说，Liam应该会觉得难受，但他却觉得希望Stiles能在抱紧一点

这是生病了吗？Liam胡思乱想，当意识逐渐模糊时，他想，或许应该去问Mason这种感觉是什麽


	3. Chapter 3

7)

Liam醒的特别早，他发现自己的世界在一个晚上之後就发生了天翻地覆的改变，他可以看到阳光照射下在空中飘浮的尘埃，他同样也看到Stiles贴在他胸膛上印上的红印，鼻尖同时还传来Stiles的味道，然後....，Liam从地上抓起自己的衣服从窗户跳了出去

脚碰到泥土的时候，他看到另外一双脚站在他的面前，他抬头一看，Scott站在他面前，他看到Scott头上的露水，而Scott也看到Liam的巴比伦之塔

"我可以解释..."Liam慌张地说

Scott的眼睛变红，"我会好好听你说的"他露出扭曲的微笑

 

8)

Stiles昨晚睡得很好，他以前也都会抱着Scott睡觉，不过自从Scott交到Aillson之後，他们就没有这麽亲密的睡在一起了，Stiles虽然有点遗憾，不过他还是选择原谅他的好朋友为了女朋友不理他的行为，再把Scott无视一个礼拜之後，他很大度的原谅了Scott

他迷糊中好像听到外头有打斗声，但Stiles只是再次埋在被Liam弄得相当温暖的位置上，进入了梦乡

 

9)

Mason吃惊地看着鼻青脸肿的Liam，"兄弟！你这是想换一套风评了吗？"

Liam露出虚弱的笑容，不小心牵扯到伤口而嘶了一声，他没忘记昨天想问Mason的问题

而Mason在听完Liam说完之後，叹口气拍拍他的肩膀，"你恋爱了，你知道吗？"

Liam露出惊讶的神情，Mason觉得他肩上的责任更重了


	4. Chapter 4

10)Liam 的周末

Liam虔诚地捧着Stiles的脚，细心的擦除上头残留下的水珠，而Stiles仅穿着一条浴巾无力地躺在床上，他已经不想去管那些身上大大小小的吻痕或牙印，或许，他该庆幸那些狼人没把那些留在衣服遮不住的地方，Stiles看着Liam刚刚待在他体内的巴比伦之塔，又是一阵沉默，该死的狼人体质

与其他狼人相比，Liam算是一个青涩的小夥子，跟情史丰富，调情老手的Peter，不论何时都甜言蜜语的Theo，体力充沛的Derek，只凭本能行事的Scott，Liam是一个非常听话的好孩子，Stiles总有一种他又在养另一个孩子的错觉，(第一个是Issac)，就如同现在，他的脚轻轻地放在Liam的阴茎上，脚底在龟头上打转，换成是其他人，早就扑上来把Stiles吃得一乾二净，Liam则只是用充满情欲的眼神看着Stiles

"上来吧！"Stiles忍不住笑了起来

Liam上了床，跨坐在Stiles的胸膛前，张牙舞爪还相当粉嫩的阴茎正对Stiles的脸，"Stiles！"Liam忍住欲望的说

手指摸上下面两个饱满的睾丸，Stiles转动着，不意外看到Liam忍不住身体的颤抖，Stiles伸出舌头在Liam的龟头上舔了一口，Liam颤抖着身子，喷出白色的液体，"抱歉"，Liam看到Stiles脸上跟胸膛上都是自己射出的体液，连忙想要起身，却被Stiles拉住手臂，被扯倒

Stiles把Liam压在身上，露出微笑"喜欢吗？"

Liam被这个笑容诱惑，用力地把Stiles压倒，扑向他的嘴唇

Stiles吃吃的笑，他的小狗终於懂得主动攻击了，他的浴巾在一来一往间滑落，他夹住Laim的腰，後者机灵的了解这是Stiles的邀请，温和缓慢的用龟头抵住洞口在轻柔的突破障壁

房内的两人正在享受鱼水之欢，屋外四双或红或蓝或黄的眼睛正在死盯着房内，久久不离去


	5. Chapter 5

11)

床上摆满着偷印过来的案件资料，Stiles皱眉看着上头血淋淋的照片，不知道为什麽他彷佛有一种直觉告诉他，这些逐渐多起来的死亡案件就跟之前黑暗德鲁伊的献祭有某种却又截然不同的关联

比肯山的秋天晚上有一丝凉意，而Stiles洗完澡後只穿一件薄衬衫，窗边一阵阵传来凉风，正当Stiles想把窗户关起来的时候，一个拥有极度高温的拥抱抱住了他

Scott拉过棉被把他跟Stiles围住，然後把头靠在Stiles的肩上，就像他们小时候一样

12)

"我不喜欢你跟Liam那麽好"Scott闷闷地说

Stiles默默翻了白眼，"拜托，我还不为了你捅出来的笼子收拾"

"真的吗？"Scott的眼睛发亮

"不过，Liam还蛮乖的"

"Stiles！"

Stiles回头，他和Scott的嘴唇不小心碰再一起

13)

Scott发现他没有办法忘记那个连吻都谈不太上的小擦撞，相反的，Stiles倒是在Scott的怀中睡得很香甜

Scott第一次发现Stiles的嘴唇有点薄，或许是因为Stiles平常都在讲个不停，所以没甚麽人会对Stiles喋喋不休的嘴有兴趣

总是陪在他身边的Stiles，还没变成狼人有气喘的他，唯一会细心照顾他的就只有Stiles

他不能失去Stiles


	6. Chapter 6

14)

Scott看着熟睡中的Stiles，内心经历着极度的挣扎，最後，他做出了一个决定

一个可以让他跟Stiles不用再分开的决定

 

15)

Stiles早上起来的时候发现自己被锁链绑在床上，"Scott？"，他有些震惊的看着坐在床头用红色眼睛看着他的Scott

Scott手上拿着一个针筒，正从药瓶里头吸取药物出来，当Scott放下瓶子的时候，Stiles看到上头的标签'Befon'

"Scott？"Stiles又一次叫了好朋友的名字，针头刺穿他的表皮直接扎进血管

"Stiles，你很快就会属於我了"Scott笑了起来

Stiles感觉随着针筒内液体的减少，他的挣扎越来越使不上力，恍惚中，他看到一个被绷带包住的人站在Scott後面，无声地对着他笑

 

16)

这是一种很奇妙的感觉，Stiles心想，他像是浮在天花板上，往下看着Scott不断的在他身上起伏，不停地把他的阴茎戳入他的屁眼里，带出一丝丝的血丝

野狐不停在他耳边低语，"痛苦吗？Stiles，你知道该怎麽做才能减少这种痛苦！"

Scott的牙齿不停在Stiles身上留下印记，"Stiles...."他的口中不停叫出这个名字

Stiles看到他们周围冒出黑气还企图钻进Scott的身体里，只是一直被一道红光挡住，但随着黑气越来越多，突破那道防线也只是迟早的事

'你不能既是狼又是狐狸'这句话曾经用在野狐的身上，现在又将应用在Scott的身上

野狐不愧是玩弄人心的种族

Stiles放弃抵抗，把黑气都吸纳到自己的体内


End file.
